Talk:Battle in the Sewers
This one seems to be a follow up to City Under Attack. It appears the game leaves you without main quest for a minute or two until you return again to get this quest. --Nilles 00:31, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :I found it quite hard to keep the guards alive -the henchies dont heal them and they are quite weak. A good idea to bring real monk. --86.131.115.127 04:46, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::There are two routes, the first one I failed 5 times with henchmen, when I searched for an alternate route it was indeed easy. I didn't have to reenter the pavillion to get this quest, though the quest giver didn't show an exclamation above his head. Maybe he only does if you rezone. For a route, I left from Maatu (for both this and the previous part) and it was no problem at all. There were only three fights of four or five afflicted each, though I guess it could vary. --68.142.13.105 11:01, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Same, I left from Maatu, found the guards right outside the door, and only met four or so groups of Afflicted on the way. Very, very easy quest. Why does the article suggest you leave from Tah-whateveritis? 202.156.2.35 09:45, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :I concur. There are actually three portals into the area, with Maatu Keep being probably the easiest, quickest route. I suggest this article should indicate as such. --DaveBaggins 03:57, May 12 2006 (CST) ::Probably, yes. We should test that though before entering it into the wiki. Personally, I didn't have any problems with henchies starting from the temple. --Nilles 04:05, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :::Made three attempts to complete this quest from Tahnnakai Temple, using Henchmen. All in failure -- the Royal Guard kept on dying before I could actual reach the end. Made it on the first attempt from Maatu Keep with only having to fight two groups of mobs. One minor point that should be noted in the article is that as your party nears Commander Jafai, 1 or 2 groups of mobs will appear from the south, rushing towards your party -- it's best not to linger around, but instead speak with Commander Jafai as soon as possible. --DaveBaggins 17:40, May 12 2006 (CST) ::::The easiest path is the exact same one you took on the previous quest: City Under Attack. Only this time the "normal" mob spawns seem to be non-existant. I did encounter one set of 4 afflicted who did not move or attack at all just across the second bridge. (the first being just after you enter the zone.) After you run up the stairs past the second bridge, a large number of red dots will appear from the south chasing you. Let the NPC guards act as a meatshield and just run to Commander Jafai to update the quest and zone you into Sunjiang District. --fancypants smork :I also found it really easy from the temple suggested in the article, the guards act like a body shield I think only 1 or 2 died (if that). I did it with henchies & my playing partner. --Jamie 04:06, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :For me, just five minutes ago, the Emperors's Hand had an exclamation mark without having to rezone after cashing in City Under Attack with the NPC beside him. -- Dashface 23:59, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Tips A lot of people, myself included, assumed that this quest adheres to normal quest mechanics ... in other words: that you have to get the canthan guards you're escorting *ALL* the way to the ending NPC ... which is not correct. Once you see the "Quest Updated" message: you can just run straight to the NPC and complete the quest. If you wait and kill the last group, another (much larger) group will approach from the south and will usually wipe your escort causing you to fail the quest and restart. Geblah187 21:55, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Afflicted Bug When you fight the seocnd group of Afflicted from Maatu Keep they are frozen. Glenn 05:47, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Same thing happened to me --- HyruleMaster 16:40, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :: It seems that killing these inactive Afflicted triggers a group of afflicted per kill. Just leave them alone (and alive) to make the quest easier. Loranoutan 13:51, 13 July 2007 (CDT)